High throughput design, synthesis and in vivo evaluation of targeted molecular imaging agents. This is a 3-year proposal in response to the RFA-OD-10-005. This proposal addresses components of all 5 thematic areas with the closest association with the thematic area "Applying Genomics and other High throughput technologies". Molecular imaging, a noninvasive, quantitative visualization of in vivo molecular processes occurring at the cellular and sub cellular level is becoming an enabling technology for personalized medicine. Development of target specific molecular imaging agents is critical for the growth of this field. Current limitations for the rapid development of targeted molecular imaging agents include the complex design, synthesis and screening approaches for radiolabeled compounds, the short half-lives of the radiolabeled compounds, automation of the synthesis of radiolabeled compounds, rapid in vivo screening of the compounds and finally rapid automated analysis of the large data sets acquired. We are therefore proposing to address these limitations by developing a high-throughput platform that will streamline not only the in vitro selection but also the synthesis and in vivo evaluation of novel targeted molecular imaging agents. We will utilize the advances made in combinatorial chemistry, microfabrication, microfluidics and small animal imaging technologies to screen peptide based libraries designed as targeted molecular imaging agents for utilization with PET. We have assembled a multidisciplinary team of investigators Professors Sutcliffe (radiochemist), Cherry (PET physicist), Revzin (chemical engineer) and Qi (physicist/mathematician). In line with the purpose of the Recovery Act we are requesting funds for students and post doctoral fellows to support training in the field as well as technician support for Dave Kukis and Jennifer Fung (staff at CMGI) to enable job preservation. We believe that by focusing our efforts on high-throughput compound retrieval and in vivo screening our approach has the potential to minimize the need for extensive and time consuming in vitro analysis These advances in the development of molecular probes as targeted imaging biomarkers will significantly help to facilitate personalized medicine, improving our ability to detect, diagnose, stage, monitor and guide treatment response and determine prognosis in many diseases. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Molecular imaging is a noninvasive, quantitative visualization of in vivo molecular processes occurring at the cellular and sub cellular level that is becoming an enabling technology for personalized medicine. We are proposing to accelerate the development of target specific molecular imaging agents. These advances in the development of molecular imaging agents as targeted imaging biomarkers will significantly help to facilitate personalized medicine, improving our ability to detect, diagnose, stage, monitor and guide treatment response and determine prognosis in many diseases.